Best breakfast idea ever
by KeryPerry
Summary: A ONE SHOT STORY ABOUT ZAYN MALIK FROM ONE DIRECTION 1D . SUMMARY: A peacefull Sunday morning with your boyfriend Zayn turns a little bit hotter after you burned the hotcakes you were making for breakfast Rated M for Sex


You were with your boyfriend Zayn on their flat; it was Sunday morning and you both are so tired because last night you went clubbing and came back home really late.

You are on the kitchen making some breakfast just dress up with short pijama shorts and Zayn's Guns and Roses' shirt when you feel two hands on both sides of your hips and a pair of lips kissing your neck

-"Zayn..."- you said feeling a little turn on when his lips are going up until he reach your lips

-"What? You don't like it?"- he says smiling against your lips before his tongue was out asking for entrance in your mouth meanwhile he cups your face with his hands.

The kiss was turning even more intense every second; you put your arms around his neck and his hands were on your bum making you easier to jump and put your legs around his waist. He carried you some steps until you feel the cold steel of the fridge on your back and his hot naked chest on your chest, that send a little chill against your back making you moan a little bit against Zayn's lips.

He puts you closer that way he can have one free hand and start taking off your shorts but on the moment he puts his hand the fire alarm starts ringing

-Oh shit!- you scream putting your feet on the ground running to the stove to found out that a burn hotcake on the pam with all the steam going out of it, you take out the pam so the fire alarm can stop and throw the hotcake on the trash can. That's it! The breakfast surprise for Zayn is ruin it but them you snap your fingers because an idea just crossed your mind

-"Babe…"- you tell him , his eyes are on you giving you all the attention- "can you sit down on the table?"

-"I thought you want to follow the game"- he says winking one eye to you

-"I never said we are going to stop…"-you said kissing him and running to the fridge meanwhile your boyfriend sits on the first chair he saw on the dining room. You pick up some whipped cream, nutella, chocolate syrup and some strawberries you found on the fridge, also you take two small towels you found on the kitchen's sink. You go to the place where Zayn is and he sees you with a cheeky smile, excited for what is coming next. He puts his hand behind the backrest

-"Somebody is excited…"-you said flirting with him with a sexy smile on your face

-"And I'm sure I'm not the only one"- he says winking again but you just laugh before covering his eyes with the other towels- "¿What is this all about Y/N?

-"Simple…"- you answered- "I'm going to give you something for testing…you need to tell me what it is... and also, in which part of my body I giving this to you"

-"Sounds funny"- he laugh

You open the nutella jar and you take some with your fingers and put it on the left side of your neck and you get closer to Zayn so he can lick it. He starts slowly licking all the food staying more time on your sweet spot, you know he is teasing you but you don't let the moans go out of your mouth

-"This… is definitely nutella"- he says liking his lips clean and go back to your neck- "and this si definitely your neck babe"

-"Right answer"- you said laughing. The next move you make is put some chocolate syrup on your lips so he can kiss you. You sit on his lap making you feel his erection growing on his pants, you let out a moan

-"Do you like what you feel?"- he says with that cheeky smile again, you give him a little punch on the arm.

You kiss him and he kisses you back licking all the chocolate on your lips. You put your hands behind his neck so he can't break up the kiss and he tongue could go inside your mouth. The kiss was getting hotter every second so you separated from him just to make him mad.

-"So, what it is?"- you said laughing and he with his mouth open wanting kiss you more

-"Babe, stop teasing me!"- he said making a tantrum, making you laugh harder

You didn't care about what he said so you put the biggest test you thought on that moment, you put whipped cream on your left nipple and put it on his mouth; he starts licking all the thing and you are moaning every time he circle it with his tongue, you close your eyes on that moment and tilt your head back biting your lower lip. The only sound on the room was you moaning until you feel a pair of hands in your back.

-"You cheate…"- you didn't finish the sentence when Zayn crash his lips on you and stand up from the chair without breaking the kiss and put you in the floor and he on top of you. He puts little wet going down of your neck until he reach your breast and take out your shirt and starts massaging one with each hand.

-"Oh look…"- he said, you didn't say a word you were so excite that don't care about what he was saying- "there is a little bit of whipped cream left"

On that moment he licks your nipple and starts biting it. After some minutes on your breasts he starts going down until he takes out your pajama shorts and take some chocolate syrup and put it on your crotch and starts liking the entire thing

-"ZAAAYN, OH MY GOD!"- you scream every time he tongue was closer to your clitoris until he starts eating you out on that moment you just arch your back and your toes on complete pleasure. He was circling his tongue around your clitoris without stop any minute but when you were closed from the orgasm he stops, next thing you did was push him down to the floor and put you on top of him. You strip him and take some nutella and put it on his erection and you lick all until you have all his thing inside your mouth

-"Y/N, DON'T STOP!"- he screams, tuning you on for the way he said your name and you start going faster and circling your tongue around the head of his penis. Next thing you do was stop and position yourself on him and start riding him let out a lot of moans coming from Zayn's and your mouth and some "DON'T STOP!" yells coming from his mouth until you feel his warm liquids inside you making you tilt your head back and cumming seconds later. You fall on his chest, he hugs you and kiss your forehead

-"This was the best breakfast idea ever"- you said and both shared a laugh


End file.
